Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multivision display control device and a multivision system.
Description of the Background Art
A multivision system, in which a plurality of displays are arranged in a lattice pattern, for example, so as to compose one display screen, is widely utilized as a video display device to be used for monitoring in an infrastructure field such as electric power, traffic or plant.
The multivision system displays a plurality of videos including map information, videos captured by a camera and a data display application screen or the like on the display screen. Therefore, in general, sizes and positions of the plurality of videos are determined by a video signal processing apparatus, and one or a plurality of videos is selected from input video signals so as to be output to a multivision.
As the video signal processing apparatus that realizes such a function, for example, as described in Japanese Patent No. 4628348, a multivision processor device, which can display input videos on any positions and with any sizes on a plurality of displays, is known (see Japanese Patent No. 4628348).
In recent years, resolution of a video to be displayed in the multivision system is being heightened. However, the introduction of the system has a problem such that a multivision processor device that is compatible with limitation of a length of a video transmission cable and high resolution input is very expensive.
In order to solve this problem, a high resolution video is divided into a plurality of low resolution videos, and the videos after division (divided videos) are input into an inexpensive multivision processor device that is compatible with only low resolution, so that the divided videos are displayed side by side. As a result, a desired high resolution video can be displayed on a multivision.
However, in a conventional multivision processor device, a user performs an operation on all the individual divided videos in such cases that the divided videos are temporarily displayed or not displayed, and moved, their sizes are changed, and an order of overlapping with another video is changed.
In this case, for example, in the moving and size changing operations, the divided videos should be arranged while being adjusted so as to be adjacent to each other without another video, and thus time and effort are necessary.
When contents to be displayed and an arrangement of videos are changed according to conditions of a subject to be monitored as the utilization form of the multivision system that is used for monitoring applications, a big problem is such that input videos cannot be easily switched between display and non-display nor moved, and their sizes cannot be easily changed.
Further, display resolution of a display on which a video is displayed is being heightened, and thus much more videos than before can be displayed and arranged on a multivision. Also when the many videos are desired to be arranged into a lattice pattern, a user arranges the videos one by one while adjusting positions and sizes of the respective videos.